


The Finer Things In Life

by Salios



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fine Dining, Food, M/M, prompt, sleepy eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by mustardprecum on Tumblr.<br/>Eggsy and Harry have just finished a mission and Harry asks if he'd like some dinner. Eggsy says yes and is very surprised when Harry takes him to a McDonalds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finer Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the shortest fics I've ever written. Have a good read!

“You did well on this mission, Galahad. You have a few days before you’re back on the roster, enjoy them.” Harry Hart shut the folder and sat back in his chair. Eggsy’s stomach chose that moment to growl. Harry laughed softly while his protege groaned and covered his face.

“Shit, sorry yeah? ‘Aven’t had a chance to eat since breakfast. Ugh.” He pulled his young, battered body from his chair. A stretch had several vertebrae popping and Harry wincing before Eggsy put a hand to his back and began to hobble towards the door. “Righ’ I’m gone. Don’ stay up too late, eh Harry?”

“You were my last task of the day, Eggsy. It seems only fitting I begin my trek home now that you’re back.” Spry for his age, Harry stepped around Eggsy’s sluggish form and held the door open. He grinned at Eggsy’s foul muttering.

They took the cab rather than the tram, Eggsy’s stomach continuing to growl in the quiet space. The young man just about fell asleep with his hands attempting to stymie the sound. A quiet order to the driver brought the cab off their route home and onto a side street. As the car parked Eggsy jerked awake, blinking and staring around blearily.

“Wassat?”

“Come, Eggsy.”

“This ain’t home.”

Harry sighed fondly, if exasperatedly. “No, it is not. Come along anyway.”

A bit of grumbling later Eggsy stood with Harry outside the cab in his shirtsleeves, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked up, taking in the building, and stilled. Eggsy blinked and rubbed his eyes again. “You’re sure Valentine didn’t bugger yer brain up with tha’ bullet?”

“He must of, for all I put up with from you.” The two shared a grin before stepping inside, Harry holding the door.

———————————

They ordered and picked a corner seat in a bench. Eggsy loaded his fries with salt, three containers of ketchup arched around his tray. He had gotten the twenty pack of mcnuggets with honey on the side and was eyeing them eagerly as he waited for Harry to unwrap his own meal. Harry had gotten a big Mac with special sauce and massive coke, to which he took dainty sips.

Meals spread out, they looked at each other and grinned. Eggsy held out his cup. “Cheers, yea?”

Harry smile widened. “Cheers, Eggsy. To the finer things in life.”

 


End file.
